Sunnypaw's Forgiveness
by SerpentFeather
Summary: Sunnypaw, new apprentice of Fogclan, grew up in a world of nothing but loss and war. She doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to kill, but in her current time it's her duty to her clan. She wants to make a promise to herself, but if she can actually keep it she'd be surprised. (Side story/kinda prequel to War-torn. Blood warning in chapters two and on. )
1. Beginnings

**Hello everyone! This is a side story to my main book, War-torn. This book is only gonna be a few chapter, 4 or 5, following the story of Sunnypaw! The younger sister of Flowerpelt and Snowbird, from a litter after theirs. It will many focus on the battles and the effect of being at war has the effect on the clans. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions please feel free to pm me.**

**Also, last thing I promise, if there are any names you see that are not in the main story. That means they died during the war later, sorry. D:**

Sunnykit didn't know how she was meant to feel about her upcoming ceremony. A part of her wanted to be exited, she could finally train and fight. Another part of her was scared, she would have to fight for her life and for the life of her clanmates, along with one day taking another's life. That thought terrified her more than anything, killing. And there was also who she was meant to be, what her father wanted her to be; calm, stone faces and perfect. Did he want her to feel nothing about this? Act like it was normal? But this would only happen once for her, it's not normal. It should be special for her. All thoughts of defying her father, however, died in her mind when he meet her eyes. Large imposing and yellow, somehow both calm and cold at once.

"Sunnykit, do not worry. You are ready." He said, his voice was so convincing it almost willed the world into his ways.

"Of course father, it is in our family's fate to be great so we will be." She replied simply, almost rehearsed at this point. She looked at her father carefully, looking for any hint of pride or something that would indicate he wanted to wish her congratulations. She didn't find anything except for expectations, she didn't except see anything else. Dappledfang looked at her approvingly and nodded,

"Very good. I spoke to Cloudstar, you shall get an appropriate mentor for someone of your skills." He told her, probably expecting this to please her. However Sunnykit eyes had left there fixed focus on her father and moved to an approaching figure. Dappledfang's gaze slowly turned to copy her own.

"Snowpaw. " He greeted evenly, nodding his head in acknowledgment of his sons appearance.

"Hello father, I am simply here to wish Sunnypaw good luck." Snowpaw spoke in the same even tone as his father, not letting any emotion slip through. Dappledfangs eyes narrowed softly, eyeing his son with dissatisfaction.

"I don't need it." Sunnykit told him coldly, although she glanced at him apologetically before their father could notice.

"You should know better than believing in something as silly as luck, you have been spending too much time with those rouges." Dappledfang scolded, and Snowpaw bowed his head.

"My apologies father, when given the option I will train with Flowerpaw instead. " He looked over to Sunnykit, his eyes sparkling briefly in understanding before turning away. "Come along then, it's almost time Sunnykit." She padded after him quickly, glad for the chance to get away from Dappledfang. He used to be a tad overbearing and very set in his thoughts, but never like this. Never so controlling, never so insistent on his children becoming the perfect warrior. She wished she could talk about it to Flowerpaw, not that she didn't appreciate Snowpaw. He was just… well they were very close but had never agreed on things like this. Family things. She quickly shook the thoughts away, as she heard Cloudstar call out to the clan.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting." Cats streamed out of the dens, gathering around the leader. Out of the corner of her eye Sunnykit spotted Swiftpaw, Sandpaw, and Quickpaw. Snowpaw noticed too, his eyes flickered to them before going back to Cloudstar and sitting down next to Sunnykit. She rolled her eyes, he was hopeless when it came to love.

"You can go sit with them, I'm fine." She told him teasingly, it was rare to see him as happy as he was when around Swiftpaw. So Sunnykit often encouraged him to be around her and her little makeshift family. Besides she needed to focus on keeping calm through this whole thing, and she did that best alone. Cloudstar's eyes sweep the gathered crowed, before landing softly on her.

"Sunnykit, step forward. " Sunnykit lifted her paws, which felt like stone, and marched forward. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunnypaw. Your mentor will be Featherpounce. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Cloudstar announced, and Sunnypaw looked over to her new mentor. He smiled happily at her, and padded up to give her a lick on the shoulder. Sunnypaw wished she could give him a smile back, but if her father saw he would certainly not be happy. Besides it wouldn't be a true smile, not with this ache in her stomach and mental fear. Fear of what she now has to do, that just doubled over. Featherpounce must have picked up on something in her body Languge because he gave her comforting gesture.

"Your doing fine, now come one. You can come sit near me." He spoke softly, and she egarly followed his suggestion. They sat down softly in the crowd as people cheered out her new name. When they finally quietled, Cloudstar spoke up again.

"We have one more ceremony this evening, Sandpaw please step forward. " A small ripple of shock passed through the clan, no one had known of this. Sandpaw stood up slowly, only to get a push from Swiftpaw. She glanced back at her freinds, and than walked up to Cloudstar. The leader turned to his deputy, "Snailshell, has Sandpaw learned the skills needed to become a warrior of Fogclan?" Snailshell nodded, pride shining in her eyes.

"They have Cloudstar." Cloudstar turned back to the apprentice.

"Sandpaw , do you promise to defend your Clan and fight for your clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" She replied, a small smirk over coming her lips.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw from this moment on you will be known as Sandbreeze. StarClan honors your strength and honor and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fogclan." **(1) **Sunnypaw felt her eyes light up and quickly shut them as she joined in the celebration of their newest warrior.

"SANDBREEZE SANDBREEZE!" She chanted, hoping she could be heard over the rest of her clanmates. Cloudstar looked approvingly at his clan, before dismissing them.

Sunnypaw bounded after Featherpounce, who was going to show her the territory. She tried to push down her fears, for now they didn't matter. She'd learn to fight another time, for now she could enjoy herself.

**1- I changed the words a tiny bit, because the warrior code has a few rules that don't apply do to the war. So while it's still in practice I'm theory, many of its rules have been broken.**

**Warning, this story will NOT have a happy ending. If you like fluffyness and stories where everone lives this aint for you.**

**Again, this is a side story. So if its not updated quickly, its becuase my main focus will still be on war-torn. I still like this though and do plan to update.**


	2. Loss

**I'm not the best at writing battle scenes, but hopefully this will work as good practice.**

**Warning, blood but nothing **_**too**_ **descriptive, I think.**

The battle was her second, rough and bloody, when she first lost someone to a fight. It was only her second moon as an apprentice, but she was already familiar with the scent of blood and defending herself against others.

She hadn't been expecting it, but she should have been. Losses happen all the time in the war, it was common knowledge nowadays that you should always prepare for the worst. She had noticed everyone had different was of coping. Snowpaw became even more quiet than usual, not even talking to her or Flowerpaw. Her mentor, Featherpounce, was the opposite. He hid it behind an endless simile, but an empty one. Her father became cold and distanced himself from everyone in the clan.

The battle itself was awful, full of screeching and the sound of cats being shoved into dirt, stones, and trees. She had been instructed to hang near the back when Lakeclan attacked them, because she was not as well trained. That didn't mean she didn't see the battle though, cats broke through. They came, wads of red fur in their claws and teeth, but just as equally beaten. It scared her, the fighting was terrifying. She wished she could say she came out charging, ready to fight for her clan, but she didn't. She stayed crouched, ears down and trying to look small next to the tree line. Someone found her, a brown-furred warrior nearly twice her size. He swept at her face, her eyes and ears, but she ducked out of the way and swept at his feet. It was weak and easy for him to dodge. His front two legs were thrown up, and came crashing down on her fleeing form. His claws caught her back, and pain flooded her senses. She felt blinded and deafened by it, as she staggered downward to the ground.

Sunnypaw let out a cry, hoping someone would hear. She wasn't sure if it was the cry though, when someone came to help. It was very quick when the large cat was thrown off of her. Instead Blackpaw stood above her, his fur bristling. She was good friends with Blackpaw, for most of her time in the nursery they and his sister been denmates. Early in her apprenticeship the pair had guided her aloud. They haven't talked since his sister died.

The warrior was still bigger than Blackpaw, but not by as much. Blackpaw was quicker though, and knew how to use his small side to his advantage. If Sunnypaw could muster the strength to watch carefully, she was sure she could have learned a lot. She couldn't. She couldn't watch her friend die. The fight wasn't long from what she heard, as she ran back past the trees. When she could finally look back she saw a previously brown pelt covered in gushing red. At least Blackpaw had injuries him enough that he could barely limp away. She looked closer to her, at a limp black body alone on the ground.

She later tried to convince herself that her tears were quiet.

Flowepelt, she and Snowbird has been promoted after the battle, comforted her. She didn't break down a second time, no matter how close she and her old denmate had been. It hurt so much, like someone was ripping her insides out. More than the loss of the mother she never knew had. She knew a lot about Blackpaw. He was never reckless, he never entered a battle he knew he would loss. He was closer to his sister than anyone else. He would do anything to see her again. He was a good cat, one who would easily would die for his clanmates.

She tried not to think about that, she didn't want that guilt.)

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I'm surprisingly proud of it. Most of this book is going to be phycological like this, battle too.**


End file.
